The invention relates to an apparatus for the spring suspension of a vehicle body such as a forklift or the like. The axle assemblies on vehicles such as forklifts experience extremely severe duty service in that the axles must provide suspension when the vehicle is utilized to pickup, transport and set down heavy loads. Additionally, it is desirable that the spring suspension system provide for smooth riding characteristics when the vehicle is operated without carrying a load. It is thus desirable to have a suspension system which is able to withstand the heavy loading of such a vehicle service while also providing a smooth ride when the vehicle is used in the unloaded condition. Excessive vehicle vibration may produce driver fatigue following extended periods of service.
Additionally, it is desired that a spring suspension system be provided which may be easily repaired and maintained. Furthermore, it is desirable to isolate the vibrations and flexure moments produced in the axle assembly from the vehicle body itself in order that the vehicle may maintain a stable characteristic under heavy loading service, and provide a smooth even ride in the unloaded condition.
An object of this invention is to provide an approved spring suspension apparatus for a forklift or the like. Other additional objectives will be apparent upon reading of the entire specification, drawings and claims.